


Why get a cat (when we can get three)

by orphan_account



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Amy is about to take her lieutenants exam, But it is a touch dark towards the end, F/F, I may have cried reading this again for the first time in years, IT'S BEAUTIFUL, Rosa and Amy are in love, They're driving along, This was written by baby me, and they are so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21793681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rosa and Amy are driving along ready to wrap up  thier final case before Amy takes her lieutenant examBut nothing is ever perfect for long(check end notes for TW)
Relationships: Rosa Diaz/Amy Santiago
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Why get a cat (when we can get three)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all!
> 
> I found this in my archives. Edited a little and it's ready to go. Do enjoy!
> 
> Also, I'm sorry for the awful title. I hate naming works 
> 
> SEE END NOTES FOR TRIGGER WARNINGS - THEY ARE NOT LISTED

Rosa smiles to herself as the sun shines down on her and Amy through the windscreen. They're on a case, driving along the long, seemingly unending dirt tracks. Trust this perp to choose the most remote place on earth to hide. Amy’s talking about taking her lieutenant’s exam, Rosa’s stealing the occasional glance at Amy as her eyes light up and her cheeks flush with excitement. She knows it’s sappy and dumb and completely unlike her but she can’t stop thinking about what comes after the exam. She knows they’ll probably have to move out, maybe out of state, it’ll be sad to leave her friends behind, but there was always skype. They’d have to get a flat, a new job, new precinct, new people (urgh) maybe get a cat, or two. Was three cats too many?

“...and after, can we go to the- Cat!”

Rosa turns to her girlfriend, grinning - a rarity for Rosa “Since when can you read my-” but then she turns back, and she sees it. Rosa knows you’re not meant to swerve for an animal, but it’s instinct.

* * *

Rosa wakes up with her chest pressed up against something hard, her head is killing her and she’s fairly sure she’s got something in her eye. It’s uncomfortable, but she’s okay. She’s okay. She doesn’t know how but she’s okay. 

Amy.

In a blind panic, Rosa sits herself up off the steering wheel, frantically turning to her girlfriend, who’s out cold, body crumpled against the door, her seatbelt holding her in place. “Amy?” Rosa whispers, not quite believing what she’s seeing. She doesn’t respond and all at once Rosa’s instincts kick in. She’s fumbling with her seat buckle, reaching for Amy’s neck when it releases her, swallowing the bile that rises in her throat as a result of moving. _Now is NOT the time, body. Deal with it._ She growls at herself. Her body doesn't exactly listen but the nausea settles a little. Of course it does, though. Her body is petrified of her.

Rosa’s own heart just about stops when she presses her fingers against Amy’s neck, only to feel nothing. But then she moves her fingers a little, and sure enough, she’s met with faint fluttering. 

Their car is a total write off, having been smashed into a tree at 70mph. Rosa loved her car almost as much as she loved her bike. It was where she and Amy had their first kiss. But right now, she doesn't feel anything but thankful. Thankful that Amy was alive. Thankful that, despite her car being wrapped around a tree, she was relatively unharmed. Thankful that they hadn't taken her bike instead. 

It’s not until Amy wakes up Rosa realises how badly her girlfriend is hurt. She’s already on the radio to dispatch, hoping using Amy’s radio would get an ambulance there quicker, by the time she stirs. Amy wakes with a gentle groan, a shake of her head and then a loud wail which Rosa will never forget as long as she lives. The more she wakes up the more she struggles, begging Rosa to free her, Rosa doesn’t realise what she means until she looks down.

Then Rosa is screaming into the radio, flinging her door open and running behind the car to Amy’s side, ignoring her own pain. “Amy…” She can’t cry. Even though her passenger footwell is now drenched in blood and shattered fragments of bone. Amy does though. She doesn’t know how bad it is and she’s already losing her shit. 

Rosa slides her hand down Amy’s leg, looking to free it so she can reset it, but it’s trapped, and Amy’s cries only got louder when she tried to pull it free. _Fucking typical_ , Rosa thought to herself. The one time she gets into a car accident she doesn’t have her tools on her. She has a knife, not that would be of much use. Instead, she picks up the radio, walks to the back of the car, drops her voice an octave, and tells the call handler exactly what is going to happen to him if he doesn’t sort something pronto. 

When Rosa returns, partly assured by the promise of imminent help, Amy’s still crying, but It's softer. Perching on the frame of the car, Rosa pulls her jacket off her shoulders, wrapping it around Amy’s foot as best as she can, which jolts her back to full awareness, and makes her scream and beg for it to stop. Rosa grimaces but carries on, muttering something about it being for the greater good. When she’s done, Amy’s gone alarmingly pale. Growling softly to herself, Rosa turned to stare down the track. She couldn’t see anything, and she certainly couldn’t hear any sirens. Grabbing Amy’s radio, she stands up, but Amy stops her with a soft cry, her cold fingers entangling into Rosa’s. "Don't leave me."

  
  
  


It’s five minutes later when Amy’s lips have turned a deep shade of blue when Rosa begins to panic. This time, Amy doesn’t stop her standing up to radio dispatch yet again.

....“ETA three minutes.”

Rosa growled, her hands tightening around the radio until she could hear the plastic begin to crackle under her grasp. “You said that five minutes ago.”

“I know, de-”

“Don’t ‘I know’ me. Find a damn ambulance, an-”

“Rosa!”

* * *

Paramedics found Amy half in the car, half out. She’d struggled to get to her girlfriend, to get away from the smoke that had started billowing up from the engine,but her foot remained firmly trapped. Now her body lay despondently on the cool dirt, the car’s frame digging into her ribs as blood trickled onto the ground below her.

With the help of the fire department, Amy was eventually freed and pulled away from the wreckage. EMTs were swarming around Rosa, trying to get her to go sit in the back of the ambulance. But she couldn't move. She couldn't take her eyes off her girlfriend. She had to watch. Even though the sight of them laying a white sheet over Amy's crumpled body made her heart split into a million tiny fragments.

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SO SORRY YOU GUYS - I DIDNT KNOW SOMETHING THIS DARK COULD COME OUT OF BABY MEE 😭
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS: GRAPHIC DESCRIPTION OF GORE, MC DEATH, CAR CRASHES


End file.
